Sweetest Nightmares
by Jacqueline Spicer
Summary: as usual, there isn't any summary with me. just dive right in. Rated T for now but will be subject to change in the future.


Hello all! I present a new fanfiction here. I've been wanting to write a Pitch Black/Loki fanfic for so long now but wasn't confident as another fic with Loki didn't take off too well a couple years ago on another site. But I'm hoping this one will go better. For the most part, Loki follows his canon storyline but, I'am also basing the Loki in this fanfiction off of the Loki I role play. So there will be some differences. I hope ya'll don't mind.

Also, one difference is, Loki's eyes change color with his mood. As shown at the last of this story. Also, Loki is a little bit crazier than usual being confined in prison. I like a crazy Loki what can I say. -Shrugs-

Later down the road there will be some romance ;) Well, the vibe is kinda already set though anyways.

* * *

Loki could remember the name for as long as he could remember life. It was a name his mother often spoke of, to keep him and Thor both out of trouble and make them behave. He was not only a common folk lore on Midgard but in their realm as well. He was, Pitch Black. The king of Nightmares. And snatcher of children who got into mischief (at least, that's what they were told). While Thor had often boasted of how he would defeat him if they were to be visited, Loki had always been fascinated by Pitch Black. Even at a young age, he felt a similarity to the shadow creature. He always laid in silence, listening to his mother's tales, questions swirling in his little mind that he sometimes asked Frigga and other times just kept to himself. Either way, the nightmare king's tale, had became one of his favorite, most intriguing stories.

Not much has changed now that he's an adult. Loki has not only come to embrace the nightmares or as he would rather call them dreams, of the nightmare king but he has come to see it as something he can find happiness in. Loki's collection of books had consisted of many regarding Pitch, different stories, different depictions of him and even different variations in folk lore. It was hard for Loki to imagine what he truly looked like, outside of anything more than just a black shadow of nothingness, which is how he always saw him in his dreams. Loki often would find himself waking up, with the feeling of another's presence in the room with him, and it brought him comfort and helped lure him back into his sleep knowing that perhaps, the shadows in the corners were more than just that.

Like all fascinations Loki had, he kept it well hidden from his family. Never spoke of it, never asked questions anymore. After all, how crazy would he sound, grown now and asking about the boogey man, a supposed mythical creature conjured up in the minds of parents.

However, if there was any doubt that Pitch was real, it dissolved in Loki's imprisonment. During the days, the cells were bright, so bright it gave Loki headaches. But at night, they were dark, the only time Loki got any relief from the blinding light. The only time Loki could find his way back to the dark's cold embrace, though the nightmares hadn't come to him in some time.

This night though, they came and he was there as he was in the past and as always when Loki awoke, he could feel the presence. Only, this time when he sat up, there was a figure in the corner of his cell. Loki's eyes widened and he wondered if he was even awake or if this was a dream within a dream.

As if the being could read his mind, it spoke. "You are awake, Loki." His voice was smooth and quiet.

Loki looked around before his gaze went to the corner. "A-are you…" He muttered

A grin spread across the creature's face as he stepped out of it, revealing himself to Loki for the very first time. "I 'am, Trickster God."

Loki stared him up and down, taking in his features… Grey, smooth skin. Raven hair. Chiseled face, ending with a sharp chin and yellow eyes that glowed so bright… He was nothing like Loki had sometimes imagined… Loki had made him out to be an old, grotesque being; wrinkled skin, yellow teeth, tattered clothes when he wondered what truly lurked behind the shadows. Pitch was anything but.

Pitch gave a chuckle as he began to approach Loki. "How did you get yourself in this predicament?" He asked amusingly.

Loki scowled at him, eyes never leaving the man. "I am sure you know all too well… You watch everything I do don't you? You know everything that happens... Were where you? It felt so long…"

Pitch quirked a brow, a smirk stretching along his features. "I 'am sorry Loki, I had other things to attend to… But I 'am here now, in the flesh. Are you not happy to see an old friend?"

Loki's gaze stopped on him when he stopped at the side of him. "Friend…" Loki repeated. "I have no friends…"

Pitch shook his head and gave a 'tsk tsk'. "That is not true. You and I go hand in hand… I have known you since your birth… I have watched you throughout your days and I came to you in your nights."

Loki looked down as he considered this. He wasn't bothered, it comforted him to know someone found him some interesting… Enough to watch over him since his birth. Was Pitch an angel? No. But that is just the way Loki saw him.

Again, Pith spoke. "Oh, my dear Loki, you get too lost in your thoughts. Let them go. There is no need to analyze or worry when you are with me."

Loki's gaze turned to him still debating if he was hallucinating or not. He was tired, his mind was tired and he had already began to descend into madness. Standing up, Loki reached out to touch Pitch's cheek, praying that he didn't fade into nothingness as Frigga's illusions did. When Pitch didn't disappear, Loki breathed a sigh of relief, allowing his heart to beat again.

Pitch's features twisted into a smirk. "Still in doubt… You question things too much."

Loki scowled, taking a step back. "I don't have to stand here and listen to you just judge me and try to tell me what to do… I get that enough…" He sat back down, on the couch made bed within his cell. He placed his face in his hands and sighed.

"Well, techincally you just sat down so…"

"You should leave…" Loki muttered in his hands.

Pitch's brows furrowed and he reached out a hand to Loki's shoulder, only to top midway. "Loki"

"I SAID LEAVE!" Loki looked up at him swiftly, eyes glowing a deep red. "NOW!" He stood quickly, the smaller things in the room beginning to levitate.

"Hear me-"

Loki gave a flick of his wrist, directing a chair right at Pitch who in turn vanished just before it hit, causing the chair to burst against the wall and shatter into pieces. Loki fell onto his bed afterwards. Tears stung his eyes. He was losing his damn mind in here, or was it completely justifyable? Loki didn't know anymore.

He sighed and turned onto his side, curling into himself. The shadows soon faded, as the blinding light returned. Day had come again.

* * *

If you like it, LEAVE A REVIEW! And I'll keep writing more. More chapters/motivation depends on how well it takes off.

Thanks for reading beautiful people!


End file.
